Broadband becomes prevalent. With the advancement of mobile broadband, the world of cloud computing is also expanding. Using the cloud computing, a communication device can receive various applications, data, services and the like from a server that can be accessed over the Internet.
For example, a low-cost PC (personal computer) called “netbook” can use these various applications, data and services by means of a browser function. In other words, the netbook can use these various applications, data and services (hereinafter, these will be also referred to as “control information”) by means of the browser function, even if applications and data are not stored in the device.
In addition, many digital appliances have a function for connecting to the network installed thereon as a standard function. For example, by using a technique related to DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), communication devices in a household are connected to one another via the home network. More specifically, one communication device (such as a liquid crystal television) can output a content (music, a moving image or a still image) and the like stored in an other communication device (such as a PC).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-24224 (PTL 1), for example, discloses an electronic equipment extension system. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-24224 (PTL 1), a computer includes a connected equipment detection mechanism, and receives an equipment name from a printer serving as a peripheral device, which is in a connected state. When a program (driver) corresponding to this equipment name is not installed, the computer requests installation of the program. When a facsimile unit is further connected to the printer and its function is extended, an equipment name in which the printer and the facsimile unit are combined is acquired and a program corresponding to this equipment name is installed. Thus, when the function of the peripheral device is changed even if the peripheral device is the same, the corresponding program is installed without having special knowledge by a user.